Odd One Out
by President ORB
Summary: Odd likes Terra,the new girl at school, and she likes him back. But what happens if they start going out, and Terra finds out about Lyoko? YXU, JXA, OXOC:Terra
1. What I Like About You

Odd looked out the window. It was still raining, pouring in fact. He and Ulrich had been in their room for at least half an hour now, and he was getting tired of not doing anything. "Why can't we just go in the school somewhere, you know meet up with someone?" he asked. "I told you, Odd. Jeremie's busy and Yumi's gone home." replied Ulrich. Odd looked back at Ulrich, then smirked,"Aww, you miss her already?" Ulrich glared at him, "Knock it off." he said. "Oh, so you do miss her? Don't worry, she'll be back once the weekend's over, trust me." said Odd, trying all he could to irritate Ulrich. Ulrich just turned around, having Odd knowing that he liked Yumi was bad enough, but when he was tormented about it was even worse for him. He wanted to go out in the hall to get away from him, but he'd be caught just wandering around. "Unless..." he thought,"I have an idea." He got up, "I'll be right back." he told Odd, as he reached for the doorknob. Odd stood there,"What? Where are you going?" he asked. "I'll be back, don't worry." replied Ulrich.

Odd just stood there as Ulrich left, closing the door as he went. "I wonder where he's going." Odd said to himself. He layed down on his bed, obviously he was bored. Meanwhile, Ulrich headed down the hall to the new girl's room. He knocked quietly, making sure that none of the teachers would hear. Terra opened the door,"Oh, hi Ulrich. What is it?" she asked. He looked back at her as he said,"Hey, I want you to meet someone. Come with me." He grabbed her hand, and she followed him to his room. He stood there and told her,"Okay, this is my dorm, and my roomate, Odd, is in here, that's who I want you to meet." He then opened the door, and Odd turned around. "Oh, hi. Who's your friend?" he asked. Ulrich looked at him, he knew that Odd already knew Terra. "This is Terra, she's the new girl that I was telling you about." Odd looked at Terra, "Well, uh, Terra, when did you, uh, get here?" he asked. She looked at Odd, then at Ulrich, "I really shouldn't be here." she said. "Just talk to him, he wanted to meet you." She looked back at Odd, "Um, I just got here two days ago. I haven't had any classes yet, though." she said, trying not to get much attention. Ulrich smirked, "Listen Odd, Terra's schedule says she'll be most of your classes, so you'll probably be able to talk to her later, okay?" Odd nodded as Terra walked back to her dorm with Ulrich. "What was that about?" she asked. "Sorry, he really thinks your neat. But he's kinda shy around girls, I think he really likes you and all, but since your new, your gonna get a lot of attention from everyone. So be careful, I'll tell you that." replied Ulrich, and the worst part about everything he said, it was all true. And when he came back into his dorm, Odd knew what he had planned.

"Why did you do that?" Odd asked. Ulrich looked at him then walked over to the window, trying to ignore him. Odd waved his hands in the air as he spoke, "You didn't need to do that to me! I didn't mean anything about Yumi, and you end up making Terra think I'm an idiot!" Ulrich turned around,"What's the problem with that?" Odd glared at him, "Just tell me why you did that." Ulrich sat on his bed, looking back at Odd, "I wouldn't say 'revenge', but it's the only word coming to mind right now." Odd just kept glaring at him, "Revenge. You wanted revenge, well you got it!" he yelled. Ulrich smirked,"What? You like her or something?" Odd just turned away. Ulrich was satisfied now. "Listen, Odd." he said, Odd turned around. "What?" he asked. "Just listen, okay? I should tell you, you're kind of lucky, that someone you like actually likes you back." "What do you mean?" Odd replied.  
"I mean, you know that I like Yumi and all, and that Jeremie likes Aelita"  
"Well, everyone knows that." said Odd. Ulrich thought for a second,"Yeah, it was true. Jeremie liked Aelita, and as much as I hated to say it, I like Yumi. But now it looks like Odd won't be the odd-one-out anymore." "So, you're saying that if me and Terra atart liking eachother, then you are okay with it? That's just weird, Ulrich." Ulrich looked up, "So, you and Terra don't talk that much, do you?" Odd looked back at him,"Well, she just got here, but I do talk to her." "Yeah, every chance you get." Ulrich said, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, in Terra's room. "What was that about?" asked Terra's roomate. Terra looked up, "You know, uh, Odd, right?" "Yeah, he's the guy down the hall that you have a crush on." replied her roomy. She turned around,"Does everyone know about this?" she yelled. Her roomate just sat there, "Uh, Ulrich and I are like the only people who've heard, you know. Unless you told someone else." "Why did Ulrich say that Odd liked me?" she asked. Her roomy replied,"Obviously Odd likes you, and Ulrich wanted to tell you because Odd wouldn't be able to say it himself." Terra looked back at her,"But, isn't Odd just like every other boy, they just like the new kids?" Her roomy stood up, she turned around as she said,"Didn't Ulrich say that Odd was kinda shy around girls? And that he's never actually really liked anyone before?" Terra looked back at her roomy,"Well, yeah, but...does that mean I can actually like him?" Her roomate opened the door,"Trust me, make a move, it'll be worth it." "Me? Ask him out? But, I just got here!" she thought as her firend closed the door. She didn't know what she was going to do. She did like him enough, but why would Odd like her back, it didn't make sense that it was all-of-a-sudden love at first sight for both of them. And why were Ulrich and Odd always running towards the basement every now and then? She didn't really care, but if what Ulrich and her roomate said was true, then she had to either ask Odd out, or Odd would have to ask her out.

"Get over it, Odd!" said Ulrich, "I didn't mean anything by it!" "Right. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." Odd replied. He walked out into the hallway, "I'm going outside." "But it's still raining." "I know, I don't care." replied Odd. And he closed the door. "Odd, you are really freaking me out, now." Ulrich said to the door. Outside, it was raining, but not very hard. Odd walked out in the rain, and sat down on a bench. "Stupid Ulrich, I don't know what I'm gonna do now." he told himself. He just sat there, staring off in space, until it started to stop raining. He was still dazed, when a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up, it was Terra. "Oh, uh, hi." he said, looking back down. Terra looked down in concern, "Odd, I need to tell you something." she said. Odd looked back up,"I'm listening." Terra bit her lip, "Uh, maybe we should go inside first." she said, stalling her question. They soon walked over to the door, then Odd leaned up against the wall, he did his best not to look at Terra. She was still looking at him in concern. "Uh, Odd, I wanted to tell you something, and uh, I'll just say it." she said, trying to just letting let it out. Odd looked confused, as she said her last sentence, "What do you need to tell me? I'll listen, trust me." he said, looking back up at Terra. She looked back at him,"Well, I...".


	2. Terra's Big Move

"Terra, you can tell me anything. I know that I might, uh, um, never mind." he said, stopping himself before he told Terra about his crush on her. "Oh, well, listen Odd, I don't know how I'm supposed to say this, but...I really like you, you know, like you, like you. And I wanted to know if you would, uh, go out with me?" A smile broke across Odd's face, he turned towards her, "You're asking me out? Oh, cool, I never thought that any person that I likedwoudl ask me out, I would have never been able to ask you, that's for sure." he said this aloud, without thinking, then put his hand over his mouth. "You, you like me?" asked Terra. Odd removed his hand,"Well, uh, yeah. I don't really like many people, which is weird, even for me." he replied. Terra smiled, and walked over to him, "So, are you saying that you'll go out with me?" "You can definatley be sure of that." he replied. And she smiled even more than before, she was so hapy, for her, fo rOdd, and hse loved being this happy, it felt so good! She soon found herself walking back to her dorm room with Odd, her smile never fading. And once they reached her door, he looked back at Terra, "So, what exactly are we supposed to tell our roomates?" he asked. "Trust me, Ulrich won't be too surprised. You can be sure of that." replied Terra, hugging Odd, and then reaching for the doorknob. She opened the door, her roomate inside, and then left Odd standing there, still happy this had ever happened to him. 

He soon ran over to his own room, opening the door, and closing it in one motion. Then falling on his bed, on accident, and then seeing Ulrich come in about four minutes after him. "I see it stopped raining. Is that why you're smiling, or is something else involved here?" asked Ulrich. Odd could barely speak, but he eventually told him that Terra had asked him out. And this was a shock for Ulrich, too. Only he didn't know why he had pretty much expected it. "Hey, listen. Jeremie wanted us to go see him down at the factory in about ten minutes." said Ulrich, looking at the clock. Odd looked over at the clock, too. It was 3:18, in the afternoon, and time seemed like it was just flying by on that Saturday. He wasn't smiling as much as before, and he got up to look out the window. It was now all bright and sunny outside, but there were still a few clouds hanging around. He soon found himself in the factory with Ulrich and jeremie, and Aelita was on his computer screen, but that didn't really count, at least to him. And it just so happens that Jeremie had noticed Odd's strange behavior, especially since he was happy for a change.

"Isn't she the new girl?" asked Jeremie, after being told about Odd and Terra. "Yeah." replied Ulrich. "So why exactly did you call us down here in the first place?" he asked. Jeremie looked back at Ulrich, and then said,"Well, I was talking to Aelita, and she said that one of the towers in the Ice Barrier have been activated, or at least she thinks so." Odd replied, "Are you sure she doesn't jsut want to spend some time with you, Jeremie?" Jeremie blushed, as Ulrich thought to himself,"Yep, Odd's back to normal." "Can we get back to business?" he asked, "Hey, what are you yelling about? We have plenty of time, and Yumi will be back on Monday, I think. But, don't worry Ulrich, she'll come back." replied Odd. Ulrich clenched his fists together,"Yeah, Odd was definately back to normal." thought Ulrich. Jeremie turned around, and Aelita came up on the screen. "I told you that I wasn't sure about the tower in the Ice Barrier." she said.


End file.
